Strike indicators, also referred to as strike detectors or “bobbers”, are used to indicate when a fish is striking an intended target such as bait, a lure, or a fly. Strike indicators are attached to the fishing line and normally float, and when a fish strikes the target the strike indicator partially or completely submerges, usually bobbing up and down, giving a visual indication of the strike.
As understood herein, attaching the strike indicator to the fishing line ideally should be easy and should not require a tool or excessive manual dexterity, to facilitate use by an inexperienced fisherman or a person fishing under potentially trying circumstances of, e.g., dim light, encumbered surroundings, etc. Furthermore, present principles recognize that the weight of the strike indicator might advantageously be lighter for some types of fishing than for other types of fishing.